ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Swampfire
Swampfire was the first alien used by Ben in Alien Force. He was used in the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. Swampfire is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head. Its species is taller than the average human, and it has a distinct rotten smell that worsens with heat. Abilities Swampfire's powers and abilities include: Superhuman Strength, Chlorokinesis, Regeneration, Fire projection, Gas Projection, and Seed Bombs that, once thrown, grow into large plants that are under his control. The fire blasts, semi-invulnerability and regenerating abilities have positioned him as a replacement of Benmummy, Wildvine, and Heatblast, making Swampfire Ben's new main alien. Weakness When Albedo transformed into Big Chill he was able to freeze Swampfire. However, this attack created little distraction as Ben broke free using a similar method that he used during the first Highbreed invasion. He ignited the methane in his wrists and broke free when Albedo least expected it. Swampfire, however, is more vulnerable than Heatblast because he can be frozen for periods of time, unlike Heatblast, who is completely invulnerable to cold. Appearences Alien Force *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Paradox'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Alone Together'' *Good Copy, Bad Copy *Undercover *''Pet Project'' *Grounded *War of the Worlds: Part 1 *War of the Worlds: Part 2 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *Simple *''Single-Handed'' *If All Else Fails *Ghost Town *''Trade-Off'' *Busy Box *Time Heals *The Final Battle: Part 1 *The Final Battle: Part 2 Ultimate Alien *Fame *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *Video Games *''Andreas’ Fault'' Translation *'Spanish:' Fuego Pantanoso/ Swampfire *'Italian': Fango Fiammante / Flaming mud *'Dutch: '''Moerasvuur/ Swampfire *'Brazilian: Fogo Selvagem / Wild Fire *'Russian: 'Пламенный / Flaming *'Turkish: 'Çamur Ateş / Mud Fire *'Croatian: '''Močvarni/ the Swamp One *'Romanian: Flacara vie/live flame *'German:' Schlammfeuer / Mud Fire *'French: '''Régénérator / *Romania: ''Flacara vie / Live Flame Trivia * Swampfire is the first Omnitrix alien used by Ben in Alien Force, the first Ultimatrix alien used by Ben, the first ultimate alien used by Ben and the first alien to be shown in the third series(on TV in Fame). Similar to Heatblast who was also a fire-based alien. *Swampfire is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Fireball and the Vinespike. His super move is where he blasts an orange beam at the enemy. *As it was stated that upon recalibrating that the Omnitrix gave Ben new alien forms similar to those he had in the original series, Swampfire is a repaclement for Wildvine For plant like appearance and powers and Heatblast for fire. *Swampfire seems a lot like the Marvel Comics character Man-Thing. *Not only was Swampfire the first alien used in Alien Force, but he was the last alien to be hand selected in Alien Force and the last alien used on the Omnitrix(on Vilgax Biods). *Swampfire is also the first alien Ben transformed into using the Ultimatrix. *There is a Swampfire nano in Fusion Fall. Ultimate Form *Ultimate Swampfire Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Males